Well I don't believe in love
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: Second part of late to date, House is annoying Thirteen and she...well just enter, read and review. I accept everything, critics, suggestions, letters of threat
1. Chapter 1

**I don't believe in love**

Let's celebrate! Thirty-one hasn't die, she challenged the nature circle of life that wanted her out of our way-he announced to Kutner, Taub and me.

House, please shut up, and I'm thirteen not thirty-one

But you like it two ways,do my paper work-he launched the bunch of paper in my face-I don't want to do it.

I'm not your secretary-i replied

But i'm your boss, do it

I will not doing it!-i yelled throwing the papers in the wastebasket

Let me remind you that you almost killed the last patinet.

I didn't know she was allergic to penicilin.

Ok, the lesbian don't want paper work, go to do my clinic duty

I have my own clinic duty, and i'm not lesbian

Add mine-he said getting out

Are you ok?-asked Kutner

Yeah, I'm fine, thank you

I get out and walked to Cuddy's office.

Doctor Cuddy?-i asked

Yeah, What can I do for you?-she smiled me

I'm resigning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A very special greeting to Angelofdelusion, who's helping me with priceless suggestions.**

* * *

"Are you sure?"-she asked.  
"Yes, I don't wanna work with House anymore."  
"Why? If I can know."  
"I don't wanna be with him, he's annoying and I'm tired of diagnostics."  
"That's a good reason, but I can offer you something..."  
"What?"-I whispered.  
"You can resign, get away from diagnostics, but I can give you a place in  
Emergency with Doctor Cameron as your boss"  
"I accept."  
"But...you have to work with a new doctor, he's a hematologist and you'll be  
responsible for showing him the hospital."  
"Whatever it takes, Lisa"-I said, and she gave me papers to sign.  
"You start tomorrow."  
And I waited for the next day.  
When I crossed the hall, there was Cuddy with a stranger that had pale skin  
and black hair.  
"Doctor Hadley, let me introduce you, this is Doctor Meyer."  
"Hi! My name is David Meyer!"-he shook my hand, and I saw that he had  
beautiful green eyes.  
God, Remy!-I thought-You don't even know him!  
"Dr. Hadley, could be kind enough to show the hospital to Doctor Meyer?"  
"Yeah I'm on it."-that was my opportunity to relax.  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone, good luck Doctor Meyer."  
We both smiled at each other.  
"Can I call you Remy?"-he asked-"Or do you prefer Doctor Hadley?"  
"Remy is ok, Doctor Meyer," I answered. In so much time working in this  
hospital nobody ever called me by my name, except Cuddy.  
"What is your specialty?" he asked when we were in the elevator  
"I am an internist, you're a hematologist right?"  
He nodded. "And you worked here before?"  
"Yes, in diagnostics, and you?"  
He worked in California and I was transferred here.  
We stayed a while in pediatrics.  
And at last we thought we'd finished the route.  
"The lesbian is having a new affair!"  
"Who are you?"-asked David.  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

13 POV'S

"I'm a magic elf that was chosen to protect you from this schizophrenic lesbian," he pointed me at with the cane. "And she'll have a one-night stand with you and kill you."  
"I'm not a lesbian, you damn cripple."  
"Why do you say that?" asked David "She'd never."  
"She's a bitch at heart, everything she sees moving...you're the next on the menu."  
"Remy, I'll leave you alone"-said David-"You have some...issues to fix."  
"Thank you," I whispered.

"Let me tell you're getting worse.. ."  
"Are you jealous?" I asked.  
"I have to admit he has nice hair."  
"Oh God just...go away and leave me alone...I don't want anything to do with you," I threw him the necklace he gave me.  
"I'm not jealous thirty one!"  
"I'm Thirteen! Oh just die, damn cripple."

I was in the locker room, alone.  
"Remy? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"But...you're crying."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Don't be afraid of expressing your feelings."  
When he said that, we approached each other and kissed.  
But I was feeling guilty.  
He can't be just another one-night stand.  
"David?"-I asked  
"Don't say anything"-he said and still kissing me.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry" I whispered, when he stoped kissing me

"What are you talking about?"-he said

"I can't handle this"-I get out of the locker room.

"Remy!"-he yelled, following me

"Get away from me"-I shouted, even Wilson stared at me

"What's wrong with you"

"Just... Don't touch me!"

I raned out of the hospital, and I saw Wilson running after me.


End file.
